El arma maldita
by Rashi Itami
Summary: Un arma... una simple arma puede que no funcione, pero la misma puede que te quite la vida [GAAXHINA]


En un pequeño pueblo escondido entre el desierto vivía una joven llamada Hyuuga Hinata, ella era la hija mas linda del campesino mejor pagado del pueblo. Ella estaba comprometida con un reconocido jefe de la policía de aquel pequeño pueblo.

Un día estaba caminando por las calles del pueblo con su mejor amiga Majin Saf (aquí entran los del foro xD), siempre se les veía caminar juntas por el pueblo, a veces les gustaba salir del pueblo para ir a un pequeño oasis en medio del agitado desierto. Cuando estaban caminando por una de las calles pasaron en frente de la casa donde trabajaba el herrero, Hinata desde hacia ya unos años sentía una fuerte atracción hacia el joven ayudante del herrero que también ayudaba al armero. Ella le había contado de esto a su amiga Saf mientras veían el atardecer en el pequeño oasis que les gustaba visitar, Saf le dijo que algún día encontraría la felicidad ya sea con o sin un hombre a su lado, Hinata ya había aceptado la cruel verdad, se casaría, y no era justamente con el hombre que ella escogiera, sino que seria con alguien al que le designaron, un hombre llamado… Orochimaru.

Ya se había hecho de noche y Hinata caminaba a su casa luego de haber bagado todo el día con su amiga Saf, al entrar a su casa se pudo encontrar con su hermana mayor Hyuuga Aranay que estaba con su esposo, ella al igual que Hinata sufrió el mismo destino que estaba sufriendo ella, tubo que casarse con el capitán del ejercito del exterior, solo por el capricho de su padre, su esposo, Abel no era como todos pensaban en un principio, toda la gente decía que era un hombre sin corazón que no era capas de demostrar afecto hacia nadie, pero al casarse con su hermana mayor todo el pueblo cambio de idea hacia el, pero… esa ya es otra historia.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata caminaba por una calle sin rumbo fijo, pero al doblar por una esquina PLAFFF, Hinata había chocado con un joven pelirrojo, Hinata lo reconoció al instante, era el ayudante de Naruto, el herrero, y de Sasuke, el armero, el le extendió su mano para ayudarla a parase

-Lo lamento… no me fije por donde iba-Dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba del suelo tratando de excusarse

-No te preocupes-Dijo en un intento por sacar una sonrisa

Hinata hizo una reverencia y se marcho siguiendo su camino pero, se percato de que alguien la sujetaba de uno de sus brazos. Hinata volteo y pudo ver que era el mismo joven pelirrojo con el que acababa de tropezar

-No… quiero que te vallas… sin antes saber… tu nombre-Le dijo desviando la mirada

Hinata se ruborizo al instante y contesto-Hi… Hinata y… ¿el tuyo…?

-Gaara…-Pero al decirle su nombre se dio media vuelta y se marcho. Hinata quedo como una tonta ahí parada, ruborizada, mirando al joven desaparecer entre el ajetreo del centro del pueblo.

Hinata caminaba de vuelta a casa pero, al traspasar por la puerta de entrada sintió que alguien la jalaba hacia si. Intento gritar pero su captor le tapaba la boca muy fuertemente

-Shhhh si sigues gritando nos van a descubrir-Dijo su agresor

Hinata giro su mirada, pero al ver de quien se trataba se calmo en seco. Gaara quito la mano de su boca y la soltó

-Valla susto que me has dado-Le dijo Hinata algo molesta

-Lo lamento… no quise asustarte-Dijo tratando de disculparse

-Pero… ¿A que has venido? y ¡¿Por qué me tomaste así… tan desprevenida como si estuvieran a punto de secuestrarme?!-Dijo Hinata ya molesta por la actitud del joven

-Por favor perdóname… a veces suelo ser muy impulsivo

-Eso no justifica nada-Pero Hinata volteo la cabeza en señal de enojo. Gaara al ver que sus disculpas no servirían se abalanzo hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente

-Lo lamento… pero no soporto el estar lejos de ti-Hinata se ruborizo al instante al sentir el contacto de Gaara

-Oye… pero que… estas haciendo… suéltame…-Pero Gaara hizo caso omiso ante las palabras de Hinata y se acerco lentamente a la cara de la joven haciendo que sus labios hicieran contacto. Hinata al sentir la calida lengua de Gaara dentro de su boca, correspondió al beso, rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos. Gaara la rodeo por la cintura, haciendo profundizar el beso. Al estarse besando Hinata en un arranque de pasión lo empujo levemente topándose con la pared, pero estando ahí se escondían en la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando se lograron separar para poder tomar aire se miraron fijamente

-Te amo… desde el primer día en que te vi… hacer ya más de cinco años-Le dijo Gaara con un leve sonrojo en su cara. Hinata se quedo paralizada… el sentía lo mismo y lo habi admitido, y lo que era mas, el lo sentía desde ya hacia mas tiempo que ella, un año para ser exacto

-Yo… también…-Y dicho esto lo volvió a besar

A pasado ya una semana y el día de mañana a Hinata la desposarían con Orochimaru. Hinata estaba con Gaara en su casa, acostados en la cama. Gaara estaba en cima de ella besando su cuello, Hinata tenia sus piernas abiertas y Gaara estaba entre medio de ellas, rozando su erección contra su cuerpo. Hinata al darse cuenta de eso su cara comenzó a arder. Gaara se dio cuenta de que Hinata lo disfrutaba y prosiguió… hasta hacerla completamente suya.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se estaba probando el vestido de novia que usaría para casarse en la tarde. Estaban todos sus amigos: Saf, Ray (el novio de Saf), Aranay, Abel, Naru (su madre xD) y Spike (su padre xD), todos estaban felices, pero a la vez tristes porque ya todos sabían de su relación con Gaara, excepto su madre y su padre (N/a: Naru Spike sorry pero no se me ocurrió poner a nadie mas de madre y padre :P)

-Espero que seas muy feliz… Hinata-Le dijo Saf con una triste sonrisa en su cara

-Yo… espero lo mismo-Y dicho esto todos se retiraron

Cuando llego la hora Hinata caminaba hacia el altar. Al llegar se pudo dar cuenta de quien era el tal Orochimaru, era un hombre que al pronunciar una palabra, parecía que una verdadera serpiente estuviera hablando.

El cura comenzó…-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a estas dos personas…-Y así prosiguió hasta llegar a la parte que Orochimaru mas anhelaba-Puede besar a la novia-Orochimaru la beso en los labios pero Hinata o correspondió y ya todos se habían dado cuenta de que Hinata ya no mostraba emoción alguna desde hacia ya unas horas.

Gaara estaba expectante a todo lo que pasaba y no dejaba de mirar a Hinata, estaba completamente pasmado, pero aun faltaba el último paso para que Orochimaru se la llevara consigo. Tenia que dispararle a una vasija, que según la leyenda, dice que lleva el alma de la joven a la que toman como esposa. El armero Uchiha le dio el arme que había confeccionado especialmente para Orochimaru con la ayuda de Gaara. Orochimaru la tomo y apunto a la vasija y… clack el gatillo se disparo pero la bala no salio. Todos decían que era un mal presagio. Orochimaru estaba completamente furioso, el armero le insistió para que lo intentara nuevamente y, nuevamente, ocurrió lo mismo.

Hinata estaba mirando fijamente a Gaara sin siquiera pestañear. Orochimaru se dio cuenta de eso y se pudo dar cuenta de que los jóvenes se amaban. Orochimaru arrojo el arma que había fallado en dos oportunidades, cayendo cerca de los pies de Hinata. Orochimaru saco otra arma de su estuche y le apunto a Gaara. Hinata al darse cuenta de esto tomo el arma que había fallado y le apunto a Orochimaru, pero al apuntarle a Orochimaru todos los de la caballería le apuntaron a ella. Orochimaru al ver que Hinata le apuntaba con el arma mala rió malignamente y volvió a ver a Gaara.

-Este será tu fin…-Le dijo Orochimaru apuntándole con el arma al corazón

-No lo hagas Orochimaru o te pasara lo mismo a ti-Le grito Hinata apuntando a su cabeza

-No te preocupes, Hinata… se que serás feliz sin mi-Y dicho esto Orochimaru le disparo dándole muerte de inmediato. A Hinata se le escapo una lágrima y se llevo el arma a la cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces disparo dándose muerte…

Todos fueron a ver a Hinata pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había suicidado… por amor…

FIN…


End file.
